


Drabbles

by Lilsi



Category: The Bill
Genre: Luke's experiences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsi/pseuds/Lilsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The companion piece to Craig's Side of the Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was once posted at Craiggilmore.co.uk a fan site no longer active, so to preserve this story and others, I am importing them to AO3. I did not want the loss of such a large amount of amazing and wonderful fanfiction, it would be such a waste to fans of Craig Gilmore and Luke Ashton to not have the opportunity to enjoy these stories as i have. Since the site is no longer active i have been unable to contact the creators but if you happen to be them under a new pen name and want the fiction to be removed please send me a note!
> 
> Story written by - Alex

** Club **

 

Seeing so many men strutting about like peacocks, Luke was pretty sure he had come to the wrong place.

 

This wasn’t him.

 

He wasn’t this.

 

Still, he’d braved the bar. Frowned at the first boy who’d rubbed up against him, shaken his head at a sharp looking blond and then smiled, shyly, up into a pair of soft brown eyes.

 

He wouldn’t know him again, but he’d held Luke up against the locked bathroom door and sucked him. Slowly at first and then with more determination until he’d shuddered with release.

 

It had left a bitter taste in Luke’s mouth.

….

**Pub**

 

They stand taller here, more sure of themselves. At ease.

 

This is what Luke has found.

 

This is what he aspires to be.

 

The first man ever to take him home to bed has a broad chest hidden beneath soft, blue checked cotton and when he casually strips off his jeans, long, strong thighs that fold Luke into the mattress. Luke gasps quietly when he enters him holding onto his shoulders as he begins to move. Afterwards, sweat damp, they twine together and gradually fall asleep.

 

His name was Mike.

 

It’s unlikely that Luke will ever forget his thoughtfulness.

…

**Party**

 

Since Luke was outed he has made love to enough of his fellow men to have made him a very happy man.

 

‘Made love’ but never quite ‘loved’ no matter how hard he has tried.

 

Amongst others he has dated dancers (several), fellow paramedics (ditto), soldiers (two), and currently one Metropolitan police sergeant who he’d bumped into at a Christmas party.

 

It would be far more accurate to say that Craig had cornered him in the kitchen.

 

It hasn’t been easy.

 

Currently trapped under the weight of Craig’s arm, both totally sated, he wonders how long it can possibly last.


End file.
